Recently, in liquid crystal projectors widely known as image projection devices, some developments have been made such as higher resolution of the liquid crystal panels, brighter projection images along with higher efficiency light source lamps, and reduction of the costs. Further, small and light-weight image projection devices using the DMD (Digital Micro-mirror Device) have been widely used. As result, not only in offices and schools but also in homes, the image projection devices have started to be used. Especially, with the improvement of the portability, font-type projectors have been used in small conference rooms for limited numbers of people.
Ultra short-focus projectors have an advantage that the shadow of a presenter is not projected on the screen. On the other hand, when the projection distance is less than the total length of the optical system, it may not be possible to use the optical system by installing the optical system separated from the surface to be projected on. In such a case, the optical system may have to be buried behind (into) the surface to be projected on.